Don't Jump
by Luv-Tita
Summary: Queria ir em frente e seguir o mesmo caminho que suas lágrimas seguiram. Queria cair.


[music: watch?v=LCgCxrqJCmY]

_**Don't Jump**_

Andava de um lado para outro. O celular tocava inúmeras vezes sabia muito bem quem estava ligando e não pretendia atender.

O vento frio batia de encontro á sua pele lhe causando arrepios. Os problemas que rodavam sua vida estavam cada vez mais insuportáveis. Olhou para baixo e finalmente percebeu o quão alto é um prédio de trinta andares.

_**On top of the roof/ Em cima do telhado  
The air is so cold and so calm/ O ar é tão frio e tão calmo  
I say your name in silence/ Eu digo o seu nome em silêncio  
You don't want to hear it right now/ Mas você não quer ouvi-lo agora.**_

Sentou na beira do prédio e balançou os pés. Viu lá de cima as pessoas passarem, pareciam pequenas azeitonas pretas.

Deixou os sapatos escaparem dos pés e atingirem a cabeça de quem passava a tantos metros de distância.

Aos poucos as pequenas gotas salgadas começaram a lhe as suas últimas lágrimas.

O celular voltou a tocar e com raiva o atirou lá em baixo.

_**The eyes of the city/ Os olhos da cidade  
Are counting the tears falling down/ Estão contando as lágrimas que caem  
Each one a promise of everything/ Cada lagrima é uma promessa de tudo  
You never found/ Que você nunca saberá.**_

As pessoas que já haviam a visto ali começaram a se mover, a chamar a policia, corpo de bombeiros e etc.

O tempo diminuía cada vez mais. A porta que dava acesso ao terraço estava bem trancada e já podia ouvir as vozes das pessoas a chamando.

Tarde de mais.

_**I scream into the night for you/ Eu grito durante a noite por você  
Don't make it true/ Não torne isso real  
Don't jump/ Não pule  
The lights will not guide you through/ As luzes não vão te guiar  
They're deceiving you/ Elas estão enganando você  
Don't jump/ Não pule  
Don't let memories GO/ Não deixe as lembranças irem embora  
Of me and you/ De mim e de você  
The world is down there/ O mundo está lá em baixo  
Out of view /Fora de vista  
Please don't jump/ Por favor, não pule!**_

Ficou de pé na ponta do terraço e fechou os olhos. Podia se lembrar de tudo que acontecera em sua vida. A morte dos pais, morte na qual havia assistido sem poder fazer nada, os problemas financeiros, as desilusões amorosas... Seria a vida tão cruel com todos ou somente com ela?

A dor e o ódio a consumiu por dentro. Nada mais lhe fazia falta. Não tinha mais o que perder. Se tornara tão fazia e tão fria que ninguém mais a reconhecia. De nada mais valia a sua vida.

_**You open your eyes/ Você abre seus olhos  
But you can't remember what for/ Mas não consegue lembrar porque  
The snow falls quietly/ A neve cai lentamente  
You just can't feel it no more/ Você apenas não a sente mais**_

Abriu os braços e se permitiu sentir pela última vez o vento frio e poluído que aquela cidade imunda proporcionava. Como detestava aquele lugar. As pessoas dali se tornaram dissimuladas, cruéis e impiedosas, pisando e destruindo a vida de seus semelhantes para conquistar seus próprios objetivos. Como detestava aquelas pessoas. Como detestava tudo ao seu redor. Não poderia olhar mais para aqueles ambiciosos egoísta. Bestas sem religião.

_**Somewhere up there/ Em algum lugar lá em cima  
You lost yourself in your pain/ Você se perdeu na sua própria dor  
You dream of the end/ Você sonha com o fim  
To start all over again/ Para começar tudo de novo**_

Quem sabe poderia rever seus pais. Os únicos que um dia lhe amaram de verdade.

Estava arrependida. Nunca dera valor a eles, os únicos em quem pôde confiar. O mundo se tornara um péssimo lugar.

– Sakura?

Escutou seu nome ser pronunciado por alguém que tentava sem sucesso arrombar a porta.

A morte era a última porta aberta de um corredor escuro e vazio. Ela andara por muito tempo por aquele corredor até alcançar o almejado final.

Não tinha mais volta.

_**I scream into the night for you/ Eu grito durante a noite por você  
Don't make it true/ Não torne isso real  
Don't jump/ Não pule  
The lights will not guide you through/ As luzes não vão te guiar  
They're deceiving you/ Elas estão enganando você  
Don't jump/ Não pule  
Don't let memories go/ Não deixe as lembranças irem embora  
Of me and you/ De mim e de você  
The world is down there/ O mundo está lá em baixo  
Out of view /Fora de vista  
Please don't jump/ Por favor, não pule!**_

Respirou fundo ao ouvir a porta ser arrombada e permitiu se deixar cair. Os segundos se passaram e não se sentia cair.

Abriu os olhos e viu a figura dele, ali, na sua frente.

– Eu morri? – perguntou.

– Não! O que está fazendo?

Sasuke lhe segurava pela mão. Tentava de todas as formas lhe puxar de volta para o terraço, mas ela insistia em deixar seu corpo pesar, não queria voltar, queria ir em frente e seguir o mesmo caminho que suas lágrimas seguiram.

Queria cair.

_**I don't know how long/ Eu não sei por quanto tempo  
I can hold you so strong/ Eu posso te segurar tão forte  
I don't know how long/ Eu não sei por quanto tempo  
Just take my hand/ Apenas pegue a minha mão  
I'll gave you the chance/ Eu vou te dar uma chance  
Don't jump/ Não pule**_

– Não vou deixar você cair! – ele insistia mesmo sabendo que não poderia segurá-la para sempre.

Não mudaria de ideia.

As sirenes e buzines já podiam ser ouvidas pelos dois. Se fosse pular tinha que ser agora.

– Sakura, prometi não te deixar – ele continuou falando.

– Sasuke... Não vou permanecer aqui por mais nenhum minuto.

_**I scream into the night for you/ Eu grito durante a noite por você  
Don't make it true/ Não torne isso real  
Don't jump/ Não pule  
The lights will not guide you through/ As luzes não vão te guiar  
They're deceiving you/ Elas estão enganando você  
Don't jump/ Não pule  
Don't let memories go/ Não deixe as lembranças irem embora  
Of me and you/ De mim e de você  
The world is down there/ O mundo está lá em baixo  
Out of view /Fora de vista  
Please don't jump/ Por favor, não pule!**_

Ela não se emocionava mais com isso, tentou se soltar mais ele não permitia.

– É isso o que você quer? – ele perguntou por fim.

– Sim – Sakura respondeu convicta.

_**Don't jump/ Não pule!  
And if all that can't hold you back/ E se nada puder te fazer voltar atrás  
I'll jump for you/ Eu pulo por você!**_

Sasuke respirou fundo e fez o que ninguém esperava.

Se jogou de cima do terraço com Sakura em seus braços.

Abraçou com toda a sua força a moça que tentou salvar em vão e permitiu-se cair.

Apenas cair.


End file.
